Taking Care of Business
by JohnyNtheRainbows64
Summary: LinkXCremia One-shot. Cremia takes Link to a room at the Stock Pot Inn and teaches him about how to make love to a woman.


Link was helping Cremia in the back room at the Milk Bar. They had just delivered a fresh supply of milk from Romani Ranch and were now in the process of stacking the milk jugs atop high shelves. Cremia was standing on a tall stood as her short skirt came down a few inches above her knees. The heat of the back room had caused Cremia to change into a thin white blouse along with a shorter skirt than she normally wore. Link was handing her jugs of milk to place atop the shelves until he noticed something that caught his attention for the first time. As Cremia reached to place the jugs on the shelf, her skirt rose which gave Link a good view of her firm behind. The sight of it caused Link to blush as he quickly turned away. It wasn't that Link didn't like looking at Cremia since she was very pretty, but he knew it was wrong to stare at a woman's body especially when they weren't looking.

"Man, it's really hot in here!" said Cremia as she stepped down from the stole. She stretched her arms in the air which caused her breasts to press against the thin fabric. Link caught himself starring at Cremia again as she bent over to pick up something. This time, Link was granted an amazing view of Cremia's breasts as they hung down. Link's manhood began to grow very hard as he continued to star at them. Luckily, Cremia didn't notice as she stood back on the stole. Link couldn't help but to continue to star at her for the next several minutes. As each minute went by, his manhood became increasingly hard as his balls began to grow tighter. After a few minutes, Cremia turned around to ask Link something. Instead, she simply starred at his obvious hard on and began to laugh to herself.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom Link?" asked Cremia even though she knew he didn't have to urinate.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to… You're just really pretty and…" Cremia got off the stole and walked over to Link. She could tell this was really bothering him. His face turned crimson red as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Link. It's nothing to be ashamed about. A lot of boys your age feel the same way when they look at a pretty girl. Their penis becomes really hard and they start to think about touching the girl all over. Isn't that what you're thinking of Link?"

"Yeah, a little. I really wanna touch your breasts but I know that's a private place so I'm not allowed." Cremia smiled as she kissed him on the forehead.

"You're really sweet for being honest. A lot of older men wouldn't think twice about grabbing a woman and touching her all over, but that's something you should never do." Link nodded as his body began to shake. The tightness in his pants was almost unbearable since Cremia's breasts were only inches from his face. "Maybe I can help you out with your little problem, but you can't tell any of your friends ok?" Link nodded as Cremia took him by the hand and led him out of the Milk Bar from the back exit. She led him to the Stock pot Inn where Anju was standing at the front desk.

"Hey Anju. Link and I need a room for the night," Cremia smiled at Anju as she continued to hold onto Link's hand. Anju looked at the both of them before she smiled as well.

"I understand. Take the room at the end of the hall. No one will bother you there." Cremia slowly led Link down the hallway to their room. Link could barely contain his excitement as he tried to fallow after her. Once in-side, Cremia locked the door behind them and led Link to the King size bed.

"Don't worry Link. I'm going to take care of you. You don't have to be afraid. Just relax and do whatever comes natural to you," said Cremia as she gentle pushed him down on the bed. Link sat at the edge of the bed as his whole body began to shake. Cremia could tell that he was still nervous so she decided to take it slow. She gently put her arms around Link's head and buried his face between her firm breasts.

"Hmmm…" sighed Link as his body started to relax yet his penis was throbbing down below. After a few minutes, Cremia removed Link's head from her chest and kissed him softly on the lips. She continued to do so until she brought her tongue out and ran it against Link's closed lips. Link backed his head away out of surprised yet Cremia still held onto him.

"It's ok Link. Open your mouth a little and let me slide my tongue inside. It will feel very nice. Trust me." Link did as he was told as Cremia brought her mouth back to his. This time, Link allowed her tongue to enter his mouth. A new feeling of warmth and pleasure ran over him as Cremia ran her tongue along the inside of his cheek and against his tongue. After about a minute, Link became bold and slid his tongue inside her mouth. A moan escaped Cremia as Link's tongue copied the same movements as hers. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes before they finally pulled apart for air. Link was no longer shaking as he stared intently at Cremia. He was still nervous, yet he knew Cremia would be kind and understanding throughout the night. Cremia could tell Link was ready for the next step as she slowly pulled off her blouse, reveling her large breasts which were barely contained by her bra.

"Ooohh.." Link softly moaned to himself as he took in the sight. He did not know why, but he had always fantasied about touching either Anju or Cremia's breasts.

"Most boys and men enjoy feeling women's breasts Link," said Cremia as she slowly unclasped her bra. It fell to the floor which showed Cremia in all her glory. "Go ahead and touch them Link. Just be gentle ok?" Link's hands trembled as he placed them on Cremia's breasts. The feel of the soft yet firm flesh against Link's hands relaxed him again as he made circular motions with his thumbs against her erect nipples.

"Hmmm! That's good," moaned Cremia as she arched her back due to the pleasure. Link continued like this for a few more minutes until he got an idea. He did not know why, but he had a strong desire to suck on Cremia's hard nipples. Slowly, Link brought his mouth over Cremia's right nipple and began to gently suck and lick at it. Link used his right hand to continue gently rubbing Cremia's other nipple with his thumb as his hand gently squeezed her breast.

"Oh Link! Yes! Don't stop sweetie you're doing just fine!" moaned Cremia as she bent her head back. After a while, Link's mouth was on Cremia's left nipple as he continued to pleasure her. The sound of Cremia's moans confirmed that whatever he was doing, she was enjoying it. Link was taken by surprise when Cremia put her arms around Link's head and gently shoved it into her chest. Link continued to lick and suck all over Cremia's breasts as she held him there tightly. Soon after, Cremia let him go as he slowly pulled away from her bosom.

"How are you feeling Link? Are you alright?" Link nodded since he was too excited to even speak. His body was on edge in anticipation for what would happen next. "Relax honey. Everything is just fine," said Cremia as she placed her hands on Link's shoulders. Cremia then stood up and slowly removed her short skirt along with her panties. Link now gazed at a fully naked woman as his penis threatened to tear through his shorts. He gazed at her womanhood which looked as though it was a little moist. Noticing where Link was staring at, Cremia brought a hand to her private area and began to rub slowly. Link was shocked to see that she had placed two of her fingers inside of her as she moaned with pleasure. She slowly moved her fingers in and out as Link stared in amazement. Finally, Cremia removed her fingers which looked to be covered in the same moistness as her womanhood.

"This is a woman's vagina. It becomes wet when a woman becomes sexually aroused just like a man's penis grows hard when he sees a pretty girl," Link nodded yet he could only stare in wonder. Cremia got down on her knees so that she was now eye level with Link who sat on the bed. Placing her hands on his shoulders again, she kissed him gently on the lips. "This may be too much for you, but I'll go slow, and if it's ever too much, let me know and I'll stop." Link looked puzzled as Cremia took of his shirt.

"What do you mean," asked Link as Cremia took off his shoes and socks.

"A boy's penis is the most sensitive part of his body Link. It will feel very good when a girl touches it or even sucks on it, but the intensity may be too much since this is your first time," said Cremia as she slid off Link's pants and underwear. Link now sat on the bed naked as Cremia gazed at his fully erect manhood. A small amount of precum had already seeped out around the head. Very slowly, Cremia put her hand around Link's penis and placed her thumb at the top of the head. She smeared the precum all around the head and down his shaft which caused Link to yell out in pleasure.

"HHMMM! Aahh! Cremia!" Cremia stopped what she was doing since she could tell it was too much. After a few seconds, she started to move her hand up and down causing intense friction on his penis. Again, Cremia stopped after only about a minute since Link's moans were telling her it was too much.

"Link, honey, try and just relax. I'm about to do something that you're really like but it will probably make you climax. Do you know what that means?" Link shook his head as his breathing became shorter. Cremia gently placed her fingers on Link's balls and rubbed them softly as not to hurt him.

"When a boy becomes very sexually aroused, his testicles fill up with semen. When his penis starts to get rubbed like I'm doing to it now, the semen builds up through the penis and eventually comes out. It will feel like you're urinating only much more pleasurable." Link nodded showing her that he understood. Cremia licked her lips once and then placed her mouth around the head of Link's penis. She then ran her tongue around the head to catch the semen that had leaked up thus far. Pleasure beyond Link's wildest imagination came over him as he moans Cremia's name.

"AAAHH! HHMMMM! Cremia! Please!... I can't…" Cremia quickly stopped what she was doing and gently squeezed the base of Link's shaft which held off his climax. After a few seconds, Cremia moved her hand from his shaft and cupped his balls. She moved her head up and down while gently holding onto his balls and stroking him with her free hand. Again, Cremia could tell Link was about to climax only this time she didn't stop him. Instead, she moved her mouth to the head of his penis and sucked it like a lolly while her hand very gently squeezed his balls. This pushed Link over the edge. A great build up of tension had been growing in his penis this whole time along with his balls. It was just like Cremia said. It felt like he really had to urinate. Finally, he could no longer hold it in as a tremendous wave of pleasure poured over him as he poured his seed inside Cremia's mouth. All of Link's muscles were relaxed as he lay down on the bed. Cremia was surprised at how much he was able to produce at his age as she swallowed it all. Link lay on the bed breathless yet Cremia noticed that his penis was still rock hard.

"You handled that very well for your first time Link, and it seems like you still have more in you. If you could handle my mouth on you, then maybe you can handle the next and final step," said Cremia as she crawled on the bed next to Link. She picked him up and held his body close to hers in a hug. Link clung to her hard as she lay down on the bed resting her head against the pillow. Link's head lay against her bosom as she held him on top of her. They stayed like that for a few minutes as Cremia ran her fingers through Link's hair. Eventually, Cremia sat up causing Link to do the same. "Link, what we're about to do is very special. It's called making love. Remember when I told you about a woman's vagina? Well, men take their penis and place it inside of it just like how I did with my fingers earlier." Link was recovered from Cremia's treatment with her mouth and was ready for anything. Cremia sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Link to go around so that he would be in front of her. She then spread her legs apart to give Link better access. Without even being told, Link put his hands on Cremia's legs and brought his mouth closer to her womanhood. He began to lick around the moist folds before Cremia gently grabbed his head preventing him to continue.

"I'm sorry Cremia. I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to lick you. Did I do something wrong?" Cremia softly laughed as she rubbed her hands against Link's cheeks.

"No sweetie. You did exactly what you were suppose to do. Just let me explain more about everything down there before you continue." Cremia explained about the clitoris and how it was a very sensitive nub that felt good when it was rubbed. She also explained that it would be best if her vagina was good and moist before Link moved his penis inside since it would feel better for the both of them. Link listened carefully as Cremia explained and after a couple of minutes. He felt confident in what he was doing. He slowly brought his tongue to her womanhood and licked around her folds. He then placed his thumb gently on her clitoris and began to rub it softly.

"Hmmm yes Link! Just like that!" Cremia brought her hands to her breasts to further add to her pleasure as she played with her nipples. After about a minute, Link slowly slid his tongue inside of Cremia and began to flick his tongue in and out. He then places his left index and middle finger inside of Cremia to spread her folds out more. While doing this, he placed his tongue further inside Cremia and began to lick around her insides.

"Ohh! Link! LINK! AAAHH!" Cremia wrapped her legs around Link's head as she forced him to go deeper inside of her. Link managed to pull his tongue out in order to suck on her clitoris which nearly pushed Cremia over the edge. Her legs pushed Link's head in further as Link's fingers played with her clitoris. His tongue licked furiously around her insides. He was determined to give her as much pleasure as she gave him. After a few minutes, Cremia's body began to shake with a violent climax as her fluids spilled from her insides. Link eagerly licked up the fluids as Cremia screamed out his name. After a while, Cremia relaxed her legs which allowed Link to pull away.

"Link… You did very well." painted Cremia as she placed her hands across her chest. She then crawled to the head of the bed. " Hmmm. Come here honey. We're not done yet," moaned Cremia as she spread her legs apart again. Link got on top of the bed and placed his penis towards Cremia's entrance. "Go slow and don't thrust very hard ok?" said Cremia. "It's ok if you don't last very long sweetie. Just stay calm and enjoy yourself." Link started to breathe heavy as he realized what was about to happen. He had fantasied about things like this, but he never imagined it would be Cremia that would be his first. Link started to calm down as he slowly pushed the head of his penis inside of Cremia. He couldn't go any further since the excitement was nearly too much for him to handle.

"It's ok Link. Go as slow as you need to," said Cremia. Link began to push more of his penis inside of her. He was halfway in when he felt like he was about to explode due to the tension of Cremia's tight walls around his manhood. Eventually, he was able to go all the way inside as his penis was enclosed within the warm tightness of Cremia's body.

"Oh Link! Hmmm," moaned Cremia as Link slowly pulled out yet not all the way. Again, Link pushed in and out of Cremia as his body was getting use to the sensation. Gasps of pleasure escaped Cremia every time Link would go inside her. Eventually, he found a steady rhythm as he pushed in and out. Suddenly, Cremia wrapped her legs around Link's waist which only added to the pleasure. She squeezed him tightly with her legs which caused Link to go further in.

"AAhhh Cremia! HHMMM!" moaned Link. Cremia then grabbed him and pulled him down towards her so that both her arms and legs squeezed him.

"OH Link! Link! LINK! Come inside me! Fill me up!" This pushed Link over the edge as he could feel his climax approaching.

"Cremia… I can't hold it in…. any longer!"

"Oh! Aahh! It's ok! Just let it go sweet-heart….. AAAHH!" Cremia's own climax was approaching as well. Link grabbed on to Cremia as his penis was about to explode. For the few seconds while they were on the edge, they both held each other tight until both their bodies erupted with pleasure. Link shot his seed deep within Cremia as Cremia's fluids leaked out of her. They stayed like that for a moment while they caught their breath. After a few minutes, Link pulled out of Cremia slowly since they were both still sensitive from their climax.

"I hope you enjoyed that Link," said Cremia.

"I loved it. Thanks for being so patient with me." Cremia kissed him on the lips as she brought him in close to her. They were both laying next to each other on the bed as Cremia brought Link's body right up against hers so that his back was against her bosom.

"You don't have to apologize Link. I loved taking care of you. When you get older, you're be able to take care of me all the time. I'll take care of you until then," said Cremia as she moved her hand towards Link's penis and gently squeezed it. They both feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
